


I'll Be Your Safety

by TellyInTheGarden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Gang, Gangs, M/M, Mental Illness, Prostitution, Torture, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellyInTheGarden/pseuds/TellyInTheGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken for ransom by the most powerful gang in the city, all Louis can wonder is why this happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a feeling this is going to be shit, but I got the idea for this a while back and I've really enjoyed writing it so far.   
> This is just the introduction so it's hella short but please comment and tell me if you liked the sound of it! Help me know if I should carry it on.  
> Thanks:)  
> -Sarah x

The late evening breeze was cool against Louis' skin that burned from panic and the amount of drugs that were pumping through his veins at that point in time. Louis knew he shouldn't be walking alone at night, not in this city; a city absolutely overrun by gangs. They weren't just your average street gang, no, these gangs were huge organisations of crime, all obscenely powerful.  
The gangs consisted of drug lords, pimps, whores, hit men, those in charge of weapons, computer geniuses able to hack into anything and everything, pilots specially trained for combat in the air and whatever else you could think of.   
Every gang was worth billions, and every gang was lethal.  
So, naturally, what made him this nervous while walking alone, unarmed at night was the fact his best friend, Stan, who was the leader of The Rogues, a gang well known for it's distribution of methamphetaminehad, had gotten into some shit with the biggest gang in the whole city; The Syndicate.   
Basically, Stan owed them a lot of money for something or other (Louis never bothered with the details) and now they were pissed; very pissed.   
And maybe it was because they were so pissed that Louis found himself being bundled into the back of a Range Rover at 2 in the morning

He tried to struggle against whoever his captor was, but quickly realised he would never win, being smaller than the average man, and weaker than the average man. Louis never was one for combat, so he didn't feel it necessary to get bulked up and strong, much preferring to sip champagne and laugh with the elite.

"What the fu-" A large hand was clamped over Louis mouth to prevent him from making more than a muffled squeak of fear.

"It went smoothly, no witnesses, should be back in 15 minutes." a deep, slow voice said, presumably speaking into a walky talky. All Louis could do was sit in fear, arms behind his back and face pressed into the window while he started to cry, knowing that none of this would end well for him.  
Damn you, Stan.


	2. He could have made a better first impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall.  
> He'd rather have met them in a better circumstance, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> Here's the first proper chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it:)  
> Please comment your thoughts!   
> \- Sarah x

 

Louis had been awake for 48 consecutive hours but he was alert, his senses on overdrive as he sat silently, waiting for a sign of what was to come.  
They'd taken him into a building's cellar- Louis didn't know where the building was actually located- and had tied him to a chair in the middle of the brick basement, flicked the lights off then left, the heavy metal door clunking behind them as they went.

"Fuck." Louis whimpered, letting his head fall as he stared at the bolts that kept the chair in place, the chill of no central heating gripping his bones.   
He knew being friends with Stan was dangerous, (His Mum had drunkenly warned him so on one of the few occasions she was home), but he hadn't listened to her, believing that Stan wouldn't let any harm come to him.  
Louis snapped his head back up again when the sound of the door opening greeted his sensitive ears. He watched the silhouette walk in, and close the door behind them again, keeping the lights off and delving them both into silent darkness.

Fear scuttled across his skull.  
  
He knew there was someone in the room, a stranger, but he could not see them or their whereabouts.   
He listened intently in an attempt to track them by sound, not daring to breathe.

"Hello?" Louis finally squeaked after about 2 minutes of pure silence.

" _Hello_." A voice right beside his ear breathed, and Louis screamed. Before he'd even finished screaming, the tears had returned to him again and he was sitting sobbing in fear of what the stranger would do to him.

"P-please let m-me go!" He choked out, his throat constricting in panic.  
A faint, mirthless chuckle was all he heard in response, and the footsteps walked over to the door again before the whole room was bathed in artificial light that burned Louis' retinas. It was a bleak, brick walled room, a lonely light hanging limply from the ceiling, emitting a flickering brightness.  
  
"Now, you should know that I can't do that." the stranger was a young man, probably no older than 19, possibly 18. He was tall and thin, dark skinny jeans just emphasizing that fact, his brown curly hair pushed back into a side quiff.

"Wow, they didn't tell me you were so pretty." he smirked, and Louis felt his face crumple. It may have been a compliment, but it turned Louis' stomach.

"Please just let me go, I haven't done anything!" Louis cried, wanting to retreat as the beautiful boy advanced towards him, but was obviously unable to.  
The boy clicked his tongue and sank down to Louis' level, faces mere inches apart.   
Louis studied his captor's face, totally entranced by the big green eyes and his pink, pouty lips that looked as if they were made for doing certain explicit activities.

"I know." his eyes may have been beautiful, but they were cold and empty. "I know you haven't done anything, but your friend has, and he owes me a fuck tonne of money. Now, Louis, is it?" Louis nodded, too afraid to do so much as blink. "Louis, I've been given a little job to do, and I don't think you're gonna like it very much."  
He paused, looking all over Louis' face, a slight grimace playing at his lips.

"W-what?" Louis stuttered.

"Well, how about I avoid your face; it'd be a shame to mess such a pretty thing up." Louis didn't understand. "You don't get it, do you?" he asked, with a bored tone. Louis shook his head. "You ever heard of a little thing called extracting pain for information or blackmail?"

Louis almost passed out.  
' _I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming_ ' Louis repeated to himself until he looked over to the side and saw it.  
Saw the desktop of tools.

"No, please," Louis' eyes were wide with realisation and panic. "you can't do this! I haven't done anything! Please, I need to look after my sister, she's only three, please! Please, she has no one, she's so young! She can't look after herself, she's only three." He cried. He thought he saw a flash of something in Harry's eyes; pity? Guilt? He probably just imagined it.

"Shut up, I'm not gonna kill you, you'll be able to go back to your fucking sister. Just put you in such a state that when Stan sees the pictures, he might think of coughing up." He rolled his eyes and wandered over to the table as if it were the most normal situation in the world.

"Please, if my sister sees where you've hurt me she'll get so scared, she's only three-"

"So you keep saying." The boy who was now picking up a drill said, dryly.

"Please. Please, don't. She'll cry and then she won't be able to sleep because she'll get so scared an- no! No, Jesus Christ get away from me!"  
* * * * *  
Louis sat, barely conscious, barely aware of the flashes of the boy's phone as he took pictures of a totally battered and broken Louis. He almost shrieked in delight when he got a snap of Louis coughing up blood.

"Wow, are you a model? So gorgeous, love the camera, Darling!" Harry mocked, chuckling to himself as he took multiple pictures, showing off every angle of his handiwork.  
Louis was vaguely aware of blood starting to crust on most parts of his skin, matting in his usually shiny hair.   
He couldn't move. He couldn't cry. He couldn't scream for help. All he could do was sit there, fighting to stay awake, every inch of his body screaming in agony. He didn't know what he looked like, all he knew as he sure as hell hadn't gotten away from that with no broken bones. His ribs complained, broken edges grinding against each other as he breathed, but he couldn't yell out in pain even as much as he wanted to.

"This should get him to give us what he owes. You look a bit shit." he said, flatly.   
The sound of the door opening and multiple people entering distracted him for a second, as Louis watched 3 blurry people walk in.

"Mate! What'd this one do?" an Irish voice squeaked, sounding nervous.   
'This one.'   
Not even given the decency of being referred to as a human.

"Oh just using him as blackmail so as Stan pays up." The boy spoke, his tone light.

"Fuck sake, Harry! You've beaten him half to death!" A new boy took in Louis' broken appearance. "You've gone too far on this one, he needs medical attention, and soon! I don't like the look of him. He's obviously lost a lot of blood; he's just blackmail, Harry. He hasn't done anything." the boy who just spoke walked up to Louis, and Louis managed to tilt his head up to look at him.   
He was quite tall, short hair with deep brown eyes. His biceps bulged out of his t-shirt and his forehead creased in worry as he kneeled before Louis.   
"Can you hear me?" the man asked when Louis' head rolled back down to hang limply. Louis couldn't reply. "Fuck sake, Harry!" he repeated.

"Calm down, he's alive isn't he? I was originally planning on killing him at the end, but then he started up some crap about his three year old sister he has to look after." His captor, Harry, rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"That's sick, Harry." The Irish voice sounded again.

"Fuck off, Niall."

"Mate, just get out, we'll take care of this. Niall can you go and get me my medical stuff?" The brown eyed boy turned back to Louis.

"Sure thing, Payno." And with that, Niall and Harry left, leaving him, the boy and another one that Louis couldn't see.

"Okay, I know it might be hard but I really need you to try and speak to me right now. I need to know what I'm dealing with, okay? I'm not gonna hurt you; Harry always takes things too far. He's fucked up. But me, Zayn and Niall won't touch you, okay?" Louis blearily looked up, the fight against passing out exhausting him as the seconds went by. "I'm Liam, by the way. Right, can you tell me if he's broken any bones, that'll make it easier for us to move you onto that table over there and cause you less pain." Liam bit his lip, nervously.

Louis forced himself to nod, the pain from doing so making him involuntarily cry out, a hopeless noise.

"Ribs..." Was all he managed out.

"Fuck." a new voice, Zayn presumably, spat. Broken ribs were always difficult.

"Yeah, fuck. Right, mate, there's no way we can move you without hurting you but once we do, it'll be over and we can work on patching you up, okay?" Liam worked on carefully untying Louis' bindings and moved his hands in a position he could pick the smaller boy up in. "I'm really sorry about this." he whispered, looking sincerely into Louis' dead, blue eyes. As he picked Louis up, and his ribs brushed against each other, Louis seized up in a fit of agony, a broken scream escaping his split lips. "Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!" Liam chanted until he'd put Louis down, looking at him in pity as the defenseless boy cried.  
* * * * *  
Louis woke up somewhere unfamiliar, feeling broken. Panic struck him until he remembered everything; the torture, the new boys and getting put to sleep by some funny gas while Liam sorted him.   
Louis groaned in pain, as it coursed through his body, everything aching stupendous amounts.  
Suddenly, his thoughts smacked him in the face.

"Poppy." He said, stilling for a split second before he was trying to get up, the pain coming from all over his body making him gasp and tear up, but he didn't stop moving. His little sister was potentially alone, hungry, frightened and Louis wasn't there to be with her.

"Woah, mate! Lie back down, you're going no where in that state." Liam entered the room from the door in front of him and gently pushed a struggling Louis back onto the bed.

"No, Poppy! My sister, she-" Liam cut him off.

"Stan's looking after her. We have a strict policy against children and harming them. We might be a gang, but we're a high-end one. Bar Harry, he's... He's not like the rest of us. So don't worry about Poppy, all we want is Stan's money, not to hurt a three year old." he patted Louis' leg, quickly apologising when Louis winced in pain as Liam touched a bruised cut.

"Please let me go... Please, I just want to go home." Louis croaked, his eyes burning furiously.

"I'm sorry, mate." Liam looked down at his slick leather boots that looked obscenely expensive, before tilting his head back up to look Louis in the eyes. "Boss won't let us let you go yet. New information's telling us that Stan won't have the money anytime soon and we can't let you go until then."

Louis choked back a sob. He'd cried more in the past 12 hours than he had in the past 12 years. He felt like he was in a nightmare, every time he thought the worst was over, thought he was getting up onto his feet again, more bad news arrived and knocked him back down again.

"Please... I haven't done anything." Louis blinked up at Liam, who sat on the edge of his bed, twiddling his thumbs.

"Listen, I know that. If it was up to me, you'd never have been abducted in the first place. Hell, if it was up to me, this gang wouldn't exist, no gang would! But the thing is, it isn't up to me. I'm literally just a doctor who's been employed here, Louis. They needed medics on scene, and that's all I am. I'm really sorry."  
After Liam had finished his mini speech, Niall walked in the door, sitting down in the blue chair beside Louis' bed.

"Hi, Niall." Liam smiled warmly at the blonde boy.

"Y'alright? Just came to see the one Harry nearly fucked up. Nothing interesting's happenin' today, had spare time on my hands." Niall nodded at Louis in greeting. "Really didn't expect Styles to go that far; but when the fuck does he ever know when to stop? Not right in the head that one, I'm telling ya." He shook his head sadly and Liam agreed softly.

"What is he mentally ill?" Louis frowned, although it hurt.  
Niall smacked his lips and shrugged before Liam stepped in and replied.

"He's just disturbed. Not a lot went well for him during childhood and it's safe to say that it royally fucked him up."

"What went wrong in his childhood?" Louis queried, curious to find out.

"Not my place to say." Liam pulled out his phone and answered a text he'd just received on a slick iPhone.

'Being part of a criminal organisation obviously pays well.' Louis thought bitterly to himself as he huffed out a breathe, wincing as his ribs reminded him why that was a bad idea.

"Something to do with his Mammy. Don't know what, he can't talk about it, but he's just really unhappy. Tried to kill himself 4 times. He'll probably try again soon once he remembers what he's done to you. It's like he drifts away from reality, does the job he knows he needs to do, no matter how bad it is, he'll do it. But then later on it kinda dawns on him, and he freaks out." Niall filled Louis in on the details Liam wouldn't share, earning himself a sharp look from the brown eyed boy.

"Might have some sympathy for him if he hadn't just tortured me." Louis spat, and Niall nodded, stretching back in his chair.

"Fair play." the room was silent for a few minutes, and Louis bit his swollen lip, uncomfortably. He didn't know these men, he didn't know their intentions. All he knew was that he needed to get home and see Poppy. But judging by the multiple cuts across his face (Harry had gone back on his words and decided to go for Louis' face after all) and his bruised and broken body, he was in no state to be going anywhere.   
Liam and Niall both received texts at exactly the same time before excusing themselves due to 'business' to take care of. Louis didn't want to know.  
So the day went by quickly, his stomach rumbling as they seemed to forget that humans actually need food. Soon enough, the sun no longer shined through the large window on the wall to the left of his bed and blackness had enveloped the world once more.   
Liam and Niall hadn't come back as they'd said they would, so Louis deemed it appropriate to sleep again, needing to rest his body in order to heal.

'I just want to go home.' was his last thought before he drifted out of consciousness.  
* * * * * * *  
 _"Stop being such a little bitch and shut the fuck up." the curly haired boy snarled. "It's my job, I have to do this. You don't understand." and with that, the hammer he wielded connected with Louis' ribs, the sounds of a sickening crunch combined with Louis' screams of agony making Harry flinch._

_"P-please..." blood came out of Louis' mouth, along with the feeble words._

_"Shut up!" Harry moaned, rubbing his face in annoyance. "I'm not gonna kill you."_

_"Well thank my lucky stars." Louis snarled, earning himself a punch in the face._

Eyes snapping open, Louis realised he was crying. Sobbing might be a better word, as his body shook, and helpless wails escaped his chapped lips from the nightmare that had been a reality just hours ago.   
He had to get out.   
He couldn't stay here any longer, no fucking way. Not for another day.

It was still dark out, something that gave Louis a strange confidence that he just might be able to get escape. So with new courage, the thought of Poppy waiting for him, scared, not knowing where her big brother was, urging him on, he slipped out of bed, ignoring the pain in his ribs that had dulled a bit.   
He padded out the room, no shoes to make a noise against the slick laminate floors, until he reached a lift. Deciding he didn't want somebody to call the elevator and meet him in a very confined space, he opted for the stairs just beside the lift instead. Hobbling down sets of stairs, so many he lost count, having to feel for where they were in the almost pitch black, Louis finally reached the labelled door he wanted to come across.  
'Ground Floor' it read in bold, black letters and Louis pushed the door open.  
He poked his head out of the stairwell, looking down the long corridor, the walls a luxurious red with modern art filling them, the only floor so far to be carpeted. No one was there; the door was in sight and no one was there to stop him.  
Louis would have sprinted if he could, but instead went for a fast paced hobble and pushed against the bar that opened the door, when suddenly, the whole building woke up.  
Obviously, Louis had set off a security alarm. The lights were on, sirens were screaming, and soon enough, guns were being pointed at his head.  
Feeling hot with panic, Louis tried to explain to the men why they shouldn't shoot him but a cool voice interjected.

"I'll take it from here." Louis looked up and his heart almost stopped.  
Harry stood, frowning down at Louis who was curled up in the corner, hands over his head trying to protect himself. It made Louis feel safer in that position, even though in reality it was hands vs. guns.

"N-no..." Louis croaked, not wanting to be around the curly haired boy.

"Shh." Harry soothed and gently picked Louis up off the floor. Seizing up, he watched as the guards walked away, occasionally turning back to make sure he wasn't causing any trouble.   
Hands softly holding him in place beside him, Harry kept silent as they went back to Louis' room, the smaller boy making a few squeaks in protest when Harry walked to quickly for his injured self to keep up with without his ribs bringing tears to his eyes.  
Within 5 minutes they were back to Louis' room and Harry helped him into his bed once again, having flipped a light on upon their entrance.  
  
"Why did you try and run off?" Harry questioned, sitting in the chair beside the bed. Louis kept his eyes down, only flicking them over to Harry once, unsure of what to do.  
Only hours ago this boy was slowly dragging a knife through his skin, yet there he was, looking genuinely concerned and hurt at the fact Louis had wanted to leave.

"Poppy..." He whispered, twiddling his thumbs nervously.  
Harry frowned.

"She's safe and being looked after though." He didn't understand.  
Louis almost barked out a laugh, and would have if he wasn't in the presence of an unpredictable sociopath.

"I miss her. And I'm not there so I don't actually know if she's being looked after properly. I just need to see her." Louis swallowed thickly, not wanting to cry. Not again.

"Louis," Harry frowned "I could probably go to make sure she's alri-"

"Don't you fucking touch her." Louis snarled, sudden aggression coursing through him. "Don't you fucking touch her, don't even go near her."   
He nearly laughed at Harry's shocked face. How could the boy not see why Louis didn't want to be near him, and didn't want him near his family.

"I wouldn't hurt her." he stated, firmly.  
Louis shook his head, disbelievingly. He traced the patterns stitched into his duvet cover with delicate fingers, and tried to breathe through his anger.

"For some reason I'm not sure I trust you." Louis had never sounded so bitter in his life.  
The room stayed silent for a few minutes, an awkward air hung over them; but yet, Harry didn't leave. He sat, looking down at his bare feet, and looked as if his brain was ticking over, trying to find something to say.

"Well then." Was all he came up with. "I won't make sure she's alright. Would that make you happy?" all the warmth was gone from his voice, his gaze one of steel.

"No," Louis rubbed his eyes gently, careful of the bruising. "I want you to let me go and see that she's okay. Or just let me go full stop."

"Liam could go." Harry suggested after a period of quiet.

"Liam.. Yeah... Yeah, that might be okay. He's alright. I still don't want you to go with him."   
And then Harry snapped.

"Listen, I'm trying to do something kind and all you're doing is being rude an difficult! So fucking accept my offers, okay?" Harry seethed, his jaw clenching and unclenching in hostility.

"You literally tortured me. Like, tortured me. You genuinely did that, in real life. This isn't some old gangster or horror movie, this is real. You fucking tortured me and yet you expect me to let you go near my sister? What if you decide to do something to her? You're fucked up enough, I would put it past you." Louis spat, venom lacing every syllable. "You fucking enjoyed it. You enjoyed seeing me scream and cry and beg, didn't you? You sick cunt!"

Harry gripped his hair in his hands, reacting badly to Louis' tormenting words.   
Harry didn't know what to do. He wanted to cry, holy shit did he ever, because what Louis was saying was true. He enjoyed it. Well, enjoyed might not be the right word, but he certainly didn't show remorse when doing it. Fuck it, he enjoyed it.  
He liked seeing someone else hurt physically as much as he hurt mentally, wanted them to understand the torment that was inside his head, what he couldn't escape. Everyday he was stuck in his own mind, trapped. It was like he was drowning at sea, but he couldn't give up now. He couldn't stop fighting to catch a breath, to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen; not when everyone else around him was breathing so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to comment, I love feedback. Even if it's just constructive criticism, it's good to have opinions to work off.  
> -Sarah x

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, pleaaaase x


End file.
